Hősök száz szóban
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Bosszúállók drabblesorozat. A történet fordítás. Az eredeti történet SarahNoH: Heroes in 100 Words c. írása. Egy-egy rész öt drabble-ből áll. Az öt vagy kapcsolódni fog egymáshoz, és egy nagyobb történetet alkot, vagy csak öt kis önálló százszavasról lesz szó. Ez attól függően fog változni, hogy melyik karakterre koncentrált az író, illetve, hogy a random szógenerátor hogyan döntöt


**Eredeti író:** SaraNoH

**Eredeti cím:** Heroes in 100 Words

**Cím:** Hősök száz szóban

**Előző fordító: **scarletspider

**Jelenlegi fordító: **Luthien Lovemagic

**Eredeti történet linkje:** /works/548395/chapters/976756

**Előző fordítás linkje: ** ?sid=100339

**Korhatár: **14

**Műfaj/kategória: **humor, drabble gyűjtemény

**Figyelmeztetések: **nincs

**Kikötés: **Minden jog a Marvelé és a Disneyé, valamint a történet írójáé. A történet lefordítására és közzétételére engedélyt kaptam.

**Szerző megjegyzés:** A fejezetek címe alapján megismerheted, hogy az 5-10 drabble pontosan kire fókuszál. Lehetett történetötleteket javasolni, amiket 95%-ban fel is használtam, a többi esetben a random szógenerátor döntött.

**Fordító megjegyzése: **Az előző fordítástól eltérően, ahol a Marvel képregények nevezéktanát vette alapul a fordító, amire a filmben nem volt megfelelő kifejezés, én a filmes fogalmakat, elnevezéseket fogom használni, ahogy azt az eredeti szerző is tette, így az eddig lefordított két fejezettől az én változatom meg aztán a többi fejezet is el fog térni. A gyűjtemény közben befejezett lett, összesen 94 részből áll.

**Leírás:** Bosszúállók drabblesorozat. A történet fordítás. Az eredeti történet SarahNoH: Heroes in 100 Words c. írása. Egy-egy rész öt drabble-ből áll. Az öt vagy kapcsolódni fog egymáshoz, és egy nagyobb történetet alkot, vagy csak öt kis önálló százszavasról lesz szó. Ez attól függően fog változni, hogy melyik karakterre koncentrált az író, illetve, hogy a random szógenerátor hogyan döntött.

* * *

**1. fejezet: Csapat**

**Klasszikus**

− Gyerünk, Kapi!

− Tony, minden rendben.

− Nem, őszintén szólva nincs. Kínos. Vigyáznom kell a rólam kialakult (össz)képre, és nem mutatkozhatok veled, ha így nézel ki.

− Semmi gond nincs az öltözékemmel.

− Csak a gond van vele. Élére vasalt katonai egyenruha. Már az is gáz, hogy _uniformist_ viselsz. Ideje vásárolni, gyerünk!

Steve sóhajtott, de mégis követte Tonyt. Stark megígérte neki, hogy megtarthatja a bőrdzsekijét, viszont kitartott amellett, hogy lecserélje a Kapitány többi ruháját. Megígérte, hogy a megjelenése „klasszikus" marad, de Steve nem volt biztos abban, hogy olyasvalaki, aki csak zenekaros pólókat visel, tudja, hogy ez mit is jelent.

* * *

**Nem bizonyított**

Természetes, hogy épített magának egy páncélt, hiszen egész életében ezt csinálta. Kivéve hogy a páncél most már valóban létezett. Bárki, aki három másodpercnél tovább figyelte Tony Starkot, rájöhetett, mit akar folyamatosan elrejteni a világ elől – a bizonytalanságát. Az, hogy évekig próbált méltó lenni az apja örökségéhez, és megpróbált megfelelni az igazgatótanács elvárásainak, végül bizonyítási kényszerhez vezetett.

És most, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem kapott katonai vagy hírszerzői kiképzést, nem fecskendeztek belé szuperszérumot, nem érte sugárzás, nem rendelkezett isteni címmel, még erősebben érezte a nyomást.

* * *

**Egyéniség**

Ketyegő időzített bombák voltak. Persze végül minden összejött, és egyszer-kétszer megmentették a világot, de még mindig gondjaik voltak a csapatmunkával. A Kapitány, és talán Thor kivételével mindannyian egyéniségek voltak, akik életük jelentős részében kizárólag magukra számíthattak. Az is kész csoda, hogy egyáltalán képesek voltak összedolgozni.

És nem számított, melyik SHIELD ügynök győzte meg Steve Rogerst arról, hogy jó ötlet beütemezni egy csapatépítő tréninget szombat kora reggelre egy akadálypályára, megérdemelte volna, hogy homokzsákként használják, megégessék és lelőjék.

* * *

**Nőies**

− Nem értem, hogy csinálod, Natasha?

− Mit hogy csinálok?

− Hogy marad a sminked és a hajad tökéletes még harc közben is? - mormolta Tony, miközben az arca felé intett a kezével.

− A zuhanyzás segít, Stark.

− Hé, én tiszta vagyok!

− Olajfolt van a homlokodon.

− Ez része a rosszfiús vonzerőmnek.

Natasha a szemét forgatva elviharzott. Igazából nem bánta, hogy ő az egyetlen nő a csapatban, de időről időre eljött a pillanat, hogy az őt körülvevő állandó férfitársaság elég legyen ahhoz, hogy egy lányt pár órára a gyakorlótérre űzze kést dobálni.

Idióták.

* * *

**Sírfelirat**

A sírkő egyszerű volt, tiszta és elegáns, akár a férfi, akinek emléket állított. Rávésték a nevét, feljegyezték rá a hadseregben töltött szolgálati idejét, a születésének napját és azt a napot, amikor Loki ledöfte, de semmi mást. Természetesen semmilyen említést nem tettek a SHIELD-del való munkájáról. Ahhoz az kellene, hogy egy maréknyinál több ember tudjon erről.

Nem volt sírfelirat.

Ahogy ott állt a saját sírkövét nézve, Phil Coulson nem volt biztos benne, hogy megkönnyebbüljön vagy aggódjon azért, mert Clint nem vésett bele egyet sem a számtalan sírfelirat közül, amit közös küldetéseik során ígért neki.


End file.
